Sister Complex !
by Lea333
Summary: Et si le Ikutau n'était plus du Brother Complex mais plutôt du Sister Complex ? ;P


Nous sommes en Automne, les feuilles ont jaunies et tombent.

Ma famille est riche mais malgré tout, je ne suis pas heureuse… J'ai un grand-frère, il s'appelle Ikuto, moi ? Je m'appelle Utau. Je suis en première et lui en terminale, les cours sont terminés, je suis sur le toit du lycée, il y a un grand parc en contrebas. Je commence à rentrer parce que mon frère doit m'attendre. Mon chauffeur m'attend devant le lycée, je monte puis j'attends, une fois arrivés à la maison je vois mon frère assis sur les marches de l'entrée, en train de m'attendre comme je l'avais prévu. Etrangement nous ne nous ressemblons pas… Mère est dans sa chambre en train de se pomponner et père est dans le bureau en train de travailler. J'entraîne mon frère dehors, vers la petite rivière qui passe près de la maison, notre petit chien nous suit, puis il me saute dessus et nous commençons à jouer. Il fait des allers-retours entre mon frère et moi tout en jappant joyeusement. Les fleurs sont encore très épanouies.

Je me souviens… Quand nous étions enfant… Nous jouions ici, père et mère nous regardait en souriant tout en buvant leur Earl Grey, Ikuto et moi jouions parmi les fleurs…

- Tiens, m'avait dit Ikuto en me tendant une couronne de fleurs.

- Ah, qu'es-ce que c'est joli, avais-je répondu en la mettant sur ma tête. Père, mère, regardez ce qu'Ikuto m'a offert, c'est beau n'es-ce pas ?

- C'est adorable, Utau, avait décrété mère.

- Oui, c'est très joli, avait renchéri père.

- Tu es une vraie princesse, avait-elle ajouté.

Pendant que nous rigolions, Ikuto avait accouru en délaissant son petit bouquet de marguerites.

- Non, ce n'est pas une princesse ! avait-il crié. C'est une mariée !

- Hein ? avait questionné mère.

- Quand je serai grand, je me marierai avec Utau ! avait-il déclaré fièrement.

- Hein ? Oh, Ikuto, avait rigolé père.

Nous étions alors sortis pour nous balader en ville, un mariage avait lieu à la petite église du coin, nous nous étions assis pour regarder les mariés sortirent.

- Ah ! La mariée est si belle ! avais-je déclaré.

- Tiens, m'avait dit Ikuto après m'avoir longuement fixée.

C'était un magnifique trèfle à quatre feuilles, je le pris joyeusement et lui fit un bisou sur la joue en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Les fleurs sont les mêmes, depuis tout ce temps…

Le lendemain matin, je pars au lycée et rencontre une amie, Amu ( NDA : Le Flash-Back est fini au fait ^^'' ) .

- Bonjour, me dit-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

- Alors hier il s'est passé quelque chose de vraiment drôle, déclarai-je. Tu vois, Ikuto ne voulait pas manger, donc il est tombé d'inanition !

Elle se retourna vers mon frère qui nous suivait de près.

- Je déconne ! rigolai-je.

- Ah, il est déjà aussi tard, remarqua Amu.

- Ikuto, si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, nous serons encore en retard ! déclarai-je.

Je pars donc en courant avec Amu, sans l'attendre.

- Mais vraiment, mais à qui la faute… ? gromela-t'il.

Les cours avaient commencés. Nous sommes dans la salle des casiers et pendant qu'Ikuto prends son temps, Amu et moi nous agitons dans tous les sens.

- Ah, les cours ont commencés ! paniquai-je.

- Si tu n'avais pas lambiné pour prendre ton petit-déjeuner, nous aurions été à l'heure… me fit remarquer mon cher frère.

- Désolée ! répondis-je.

- Bonjour, vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien à ce que je vois, remarqua le cadet des Sôma.

- Ah, bonjour Sôma-kun, Ikuto, s'il te plait après tu me passeras tes cours d'Espagnol ? quémandai-je.

Juste après le lui avoir « annoncé » je pars en courant en direction de la salle de musique.

- Ah, attends, Utau, lança Amu en partant à ma poursuite.

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle soit ta sœur, dit Sôma-kun.

Après que ma sœur fut partie, je pars en cours, puis vers 15H30, je m'en vais vers la salle des professeurs ( Je finis à 15H20 ) pour voir ma prof principale et lui parler en privé.

- Un concours d'entrée ? demande-t'elle. Pourquoi ? Avec notre système, tu peux entrer dans toutes les universités que tu veux, non ? J'ai pris ma décision il y a déjà un bon moment.

- Ne le dites à personne s'il vous plait, et surtout pas à mes parents, quémandai-je. Et à ma petite sœur non plus, évidemment… Au revoir, à demain.

Je sors de la salle des profs.

- Merci et excusez-moi, dis-je en refermant la porte.

- Ikuto ! crie ma sœur.

- Tu as finis ? demandai-je.

- Oui, me répondit-il.

- Hé, rentrons à la maison, dis-je en m'accrochant à son bras.

Il se retourne et me bouscule violemment, me faisant lâcher prise. Je suis profondément choquée et le regarde avec incompréhension, il détourne le regard et dit :

- Laisse-moi tranquille pour une fois !

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je baisse la tête pour les cacher et balbutie :

- Dé-désolée…

Il part sans m'adresser un regard, me laissant seule au milieu du couloir. Le soir vint vite et je l'attends dehors, quand il me rejoint, nous prenons le chemin vers la sortie, le silence s'installe mais je suis bien déterminée à le rompre.

- Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? demandai-je.

- Pour rien, répond-il froidement.

Nous continuons notre route ainsi pendant tout le trajet et le dîner se passa dans le calme, je pars dans notre chambre et me couche...

Je rentre dans notre chambre, elle est sombre, elle dort peut-être mais bon…

- Utau, mère a dit que demain…

Elle n'est pas dans son lit, je regarde dans le mien et je la vois en train de dormir.

- Hein ? fit-je interloqué.

N'ayant pas de réponse, je monte ( NDA : Lits superposés ! ) et la secoue.

- Utau… Réveille-toi ! dis-je. Pourquoi dors-tu ici ?

Elle commence tout doucement à sortir de sa léthargie et me regarde d'un air ensommeillé.

- Ikuto ? demande-t'elle.

- Dépêche-toi de descendre de mon lit ! dit-il.

Je me lève doucement en me frottant les yeux et en protestant.

- Mais, il fait froid en bas.

- C'est parce que tu dors dans cette tenue, me répondit-il.

Je dormais avec un mini-short rose et un petit top rose en dentelles.

- Dépêche-toi, dit-il et me prenant le bras.

- Hum… ! fis-je.

Il me lâche et détourne le regard, comme cet après-midi, on dirait qu'il veut éviter tout contact…

- D'accord, mais tu n'as pas besoin de recourir à la violence, remarquai-je.

Elle repartit vers le palier de la porte et s'arrêta tout en continuant à me faire dos.

- C'est bon, si tu dors ici, je vais dormir sur le canapé, dit-il.

- Attends Ikuto ! Désolée… Je vais descendre maintenant, m'affolai-je.

Je m'approche de lui et me mets juste derrière son dos.

- N'entre pas dans le lit des gens sans permission, me gronda-t'il.

- Ikuto… Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je.

Je tends ma main vers son épaule pour l'attraper et le retenir mais je n'agrippe que du vide, il est déjà partis dans le séjour… Je me couche quand même dans mon lit, en espérant qu'il reviendra au cours de la nuit.

Je suis parti dans le séjour mais je ne compte pas dormir là… Quand je m'assure qu'elle s'est bien redormie, puis je me glisse dans notre chambre et me couche dans mon lit, mais je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil…

Le lendemain midi.

- Ikuto-kun ! Ikuto-kun ! fait Amu.

- Quoi ? répondis-je.

- Utau est encore en train de se changer donc je te l'apporte à sa place, dit-elle en me tendant mon cahier d'Espagnol.

- Ah… fis-je en le reprenant.

- Hmm, tout va bien ? demanda-t'elle.

- Quoi ? questionnai-je, sur mes gardes.

- Dernièrement tu avais l'air fatigué, expliqua-t'elle. Je peux le dire rien qu'en te voyant… Car... Euh… Je t'aime…

- Pourquoi tu dis encore ça ? Ca me fatigue, répondis-je en détournant la tête et en souriant légèrement. Quand abandonneras-tu ?

Je me lève sans attendre de réponse de sa part et je sors de la salle de cours.

- Ikuto ! fit la voix familière de ma petite sœur.

- Amu-chan t'a rendu le cahier ? Merci, ça nous a bien aidés ! le remerciai-je.

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Hé, la petite sœur d'Ikuto, tu es en violet aujourd'hui, hein ? dit un garçon de la classe d'Ikuto.

- Hein ? fis-je sans comprendre.

En réalité mon soutien-gorge violet à dentelles noires se voyait par transparence de mon T-Shirt blanc.

- Oh non ! J'ai oublié de mettre un débardeur ! criai-je en me recroquevillant sur le sol.

- Joli ! Ca te va bien ! ajouta son ami.

Ikuto enlève sa chemise et me la lance sur la tête ( NDA : Il est en T-Shirt - bleu nuit - en dessous ! xP ) .

- Gardes tes sales commentaires pour toi ! cria mon frère en rougissant légèrement.

- Hé, hé ! On est chanceux, dit un des garçons.

Amu accourt vers moi pour me protéger.

- Merci du spectacle, fit l'autre.

La mâchoire d'Ikuto se crispe.

- Ecoute mon gars, faut pas s'énerver, c'était une blague, ok, une blague, répondit le premier garçon à cette menace muette.

Ikuto l'agrippa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Ta gueule ! Dis encore un seul mot et… commence-t'il.

- Sérieux, qu'es-ce qui va pas chez toi, t'es son frère, ok, mais tu devrais vraiment te faire soigner ! réplique le garçon.

Mon frère se crispe encore plus et envoie une droite au garçon qui se retrouve projeté à terre.

- Ikuto… murmurai-je.

- Ikuto-kun… murmure Amu comme en écho à mon propre murmure.

- Qu'es-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire ? hurle l'ami du gars en se jetant sur mon frère.

Il lui mit un coup de poing au même endroit qu'Ikuto avait frappé son ami, il riposte alors en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans le ventre.

- Ikuto ! Arrête ! criai-je.

Ils se battent à coup de poings mais même si Ikuto est très fort il a beaucoup de mal à un contre deux.

- Ikuto… Ikuto-kun… gémit Amu.

Je prends mon visage entre mes mains et pleure en hoquetant, au même moment Ikuto est projeté au sol. Il se relève et essaie de repartir contre ses agresseurs, mais Sôma-kun intervient et l'en empêche. Tout cela avait créer une émeute et le tiers du lycée était réunis au tour de nous.

- Calme-toi ! Qu'es-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Sôma-kun.

Deux autres gars interviennent pour bloquer ses deux adversaires.

- Arrêtez ! hurlent des voix parmi la foule.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? T'as pas besoin de te comporter comme ça, dit Sôma-kun.

- Laisse tomber, lâcha un des deux agresseurs en partant de son côté avec son ami.

Ikuto se dégage de l'emprise de Sôma-kun et part dans le sens inverse.

- Ikuto, m'époumonai-je.

Je m'étais relevée et je garde la chemise de mon frère contre moi.

- Ikuto ! criai-je en partant à sa suite et en agrippant la manche de son T-Shirt.

Il se dégage alors violemment et continue son chemin, je m'arrête alors, le regardant s'éloigner avec incompréhension.

- Ikuto-kun ! crie Amu en partant le rejoindre.

Je me dirige vers l'infirmerie, Amu me rejoint en route et une fois arrivés je m'assois sur une chaise pendant qu'elle farfouille pour trouver de quoi me soigner.

- Comment vas-tu trouver une explication à ce combat, demande-t'elle. Ah, où est le désinfectant ? Je me demande pourquoi l'infirmière n'est pas là.

Je retourne dans les vestiaires pour mettre un débardeur en dessous de mon T-Shirt. Mon cœur se serre quand je repense aux évènements qui se sont passés dernièrement. Ikuto est très distant et ne cesse de me renvoyer froidement.

- Voilà, c'est fini, dit Amu en rangeant les produits et en jetant les compresses usagées.

Elle s'arrête puis me fixe.

- Es-ce que ça va si je dis que je suis juste un substitut ? demande-t'elle tristement.

Je lève les yeux et la regarde avec incompréhension.

- Hein ? fis-je.

- Tu ne l'avoueras jamais, mais, tu aimes déjà quelqu'un, n'es-ce pas ? demande-t'elle. Je peux être son substitut ?

Je baisse le regard. Elle vient vers moi, prends mon visage et m'embrasse avec ferveur. Quand elle se sépare de moi, mon incompréhension est encore plus marquée mais elle, elle a des larmes dans les yeux, des larmes mal contenues, qui roule doucement sur son visage pour finalement tomber au sol.

- Je ne suis pas bonne ? demande-t'elle.

- Hinamori… murmurai-je.

Je lui prends le bras pour la faire décrocher mais au lieu de ça, j'ai la même sensation que quand je touche « son » bras…

- Ikuto-kun… murmure-t'elle.

Je la plaque contre le placard et l'embrasse en y insérant la langue. Je ne sais trop comment, la fin de la journée est venue, je ne sais trop pourquoi, nous étions nus l'un contre l'autre, je ne sais trop quand, je suis entré en elle et j'ai pris sa virginité… Toujours est-il que j'ai accepté de la prendre comme substitut… Ensuite nous avons pris le métro.

- Tu te sens bien ? Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? demandais-je.

Elle secoua la tête d'un signe négatif et enchaîna.

- Ikuto-kun, embrasse-moi s'il te plaît.

Je la regarde longuement puis m'exécute…

- Ah, ça sent si bon ! Alors ce soir c'est Hamburger ! m'exclamai-je sur le balcon de notre chambre. Je me demande si Ikuto rentrera bientôt…

- Je suis si heureuse ! A demain à l'école ! cria Hinamori.

Je reste un instant seul dans la rue, sous le réverbère… Je sens quelques gouttes sur mes bras, il commence à pleuvoir, c'est sans doute cette pluie qui m'a ramené à la réalité… Je prends alors le chemin de la maison.

- Ikuto est en retard aujourd'hui… soupirai-je.

Je suis trempée, tout ça à cause de la pluie… J'ai froid mais j'attends encore un peu qu'il rentre… J'attends… J'attends… J'en ai marre d'attendre, je suis gelée, il vaut mieux que je rentre.


End file.
